Remember Me?
by JigokuTenshi834
Summary: Ryoma comes home one day and finds that he's received a package. He opens it and finds that it's from a mysterious sender that seems to know him. Can Ryoma piece the clues he receives together and find out who the mysterious 'R' really is?


Talking- "Hello"  
Thoughts- _"Hello"  
__**_**_

_**Remember Me?**_

**-Day 1-**

"Tadaima," Ryoma called as he walked into the kitchen, grabbed a Ponta from the fridge and sat down.

"Okaeri, Seishounen," His father greeted, picking the earwax out of his ear while reading his precious 'magazines'.

"You received a package today Ryoma-san. Any idea what is could be?" Nanako stated as she handed the package to the boy. He took the package uninterested and headed to his room bringing along his beloved Ponta. Ryoma sat on his bed, placed the drink on his desk and sat the package on his lap. He was quick to rip off the tape that held the box closed and open it. Inside was a tennis racket and ball with an envelope placed on top. Sitting the envelope beside him on the bed, Ryoma lifted the tennis racket out of the box.

It was old; the strings were in obvious need of replacing and the red paint was missing in some places, while the tennis ball was just like any other; round, yellow and ball-ish. The boy, curious about who would send him such an old racket, picked up the envelope and tore it open before quickly reading its contents.

_Yo Chibisuke! _

_Long-time no see! How are you these days? Still drinking Ponta religiously?_

_Probably wonder who this is from, right? _

_Well guess what! I'm not going to tell you!_

_I was hoping this _gift _might have sparked a memory. Did it?_

_If not then don't worry, there'll be more to come._

_From, R_

The boy stared confused at the letter. 'Who is R, and what did they mean 'there'll be more to come'? Ryoma packed the things back into their box, deciding to brush it off. Though as he re-sealed the box and slid it in the cupboard, he couldn't help but feel familiar with the name _Chibisuke_.

**-Day 2-**

Ryoma was sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner when Nanako spoke. "It seems you've received another package today Ryoma-san."

"Un," he replied, finishing off the remaining pieces of food on his plate before standing.

"I put it up in your room on your desk," his cousin informed him before he walked up to his room. He entered the room and shut the door behind him. The boy sat at his desk in front of the package. It was smaller than the last one, about the size of a hand. He opened the box and found a wristband much like the one that sat on his left wrist and sitting on top was another envelope. He opened the envelope and read it.

_Hi Chibisuke!_

_Told you there'd be more packages!_

_This wristband and the one you're wearing are a pair!_

_Yep, peas in a pod!_

_Did this help you work out who I am?_

_From, R_

Ryoma frowned, _'peas in a pod?' _he thought confused. Wasn't his wristband the only one? Since when were there two of them? He closed up the box and once again slid it under his bed, right next to the package from the day before. It lay forgotten as Ryoma opened the door and went down stairs to find a can of Ponta.

**-Day 3-**

The next day Ryoma came home, it wasn't his cousin who was there to greet him. No, she was at her college classes, so of course it had to be his baka oyaji. "Yo! Seishounen," He greeted lazily. Ryoma just ignored him and walked past. "You got another package today. Who keeps sending them? Is it your girlfriend?" The man continued with a lecherous grin.

"Baka oyaji," the boy mumbled as he grabbed the package of the kitchen table and went to his room. _'Even if I knew who it was, I wouldn't tell you,' _the boy thought as he sat on his bed and began to open the box. He was interrupted by a scratching noise coming from outside his door. Ryoma walked over and opened the door, his cat walked in and flopped down on his bed, "hi Karu," the boy greeted his cat as he walked over and gave her a quick scratch under the chin before continuing opening the package. Inside this one was an orange and yet another letter. He picked up the orange and was about to set it down when a memory flashed through his head.

_He was in a tree. An orange tree specifically, trying to get an orange that his small arms couldn't quite reach. "Oi! Chibisuke!" Someone called from behind him. He turned just in time to see the person hit a tennis ball that travelled past the surrounding trees and hit the orange off the branch and onto his head, effectively making it knock his cap off before they both fell to the ground, the person running in and catching the orange on his racket just before it kissed the ground._

"_Give it back!" He heard his smaller self call. "Give me back my orange!" But the effort was futile he climbed down the tree, attempting to take back the orange from the person whose face couldn't be seen._

"What _was_ that…?" Ryoma asked no one in particular. Was that a memory? It can't have been, he doesn't remember something like that ever happening. Was that person the one who is sending him these packages? He took opened the letter and read it, hoping it would be of some help.

_Chibisuke!_

_Have you remembered yet?_

_Probably not, but don't worry this isn't the last of the hints._

_I hope you enjoy this orange; it's citrusy goodness, the feeling of the skin in your mouth…_

_You should be grateful I gave it to you instead of eating it myself!_

_Then again, knowing you _grateful _probably isn't even in your dictionary._

_From R_

Ryoma sighed, there was nothing in there that hinted on who the sender was. He could only hope that the next package would be of some enlightenment as he slid the box under his bed, took out his homework and ate the orange as he worked on the easy English questions.

**-Day 4-**

Ryoma was in a rush home this time. He was bothered by the packages and their sender all day. So much so that Momo-senpai almost beat him in their practice match! When he walked into the kitchen and found a package sitting on the table, he grabbed it and quickly went to his room, making his cousin wonder what had gotten into him as she stared after him questioningly. Ryoma wasted no time ripping open the box and reading the letter, hoping it would contain a hint.

_Hi again Chibisuke!_

_You must be really frustrated now right?_

_You never did like not knowing the answer to things._

_Well, here's another hint!_

_This necklace and the one you have are a pair, just like the wristbands!_

_They were bought together for Christmas._

_Let's see if you can figure out who I am today._

_From R_

Ryoma put the letter down and looked inside the box. Inside was a silver necklace with an 'R' engraved on it. _'This necklace looks familiar… The letter did say there were two of them.' _He thought as he put the box down and began searching his room for the necklaces counterpart.

It took Ryoma about 10 minutes before he found the necklace sitting at the bottom of his sock draw. It was exactly the same as the one that was sent to him. If only he could remember who owned the second one then the mystery would be solved. Of course it wouldn't be so easy and the necklace provided no extra hints to him what so ever. With a sigh Ryoma closed the box and put it with the rest of the packages. He moved to put his necklace back in its spot in the draw, but changed his mind and put it on. Maybe he'd get lucky and it'd trigger a memory later if he kept it on.

**-Day 5-**

Ryoma walked through the door to find the house empty. His parents had gone to his grandparents place for dinner, leaving him alone on Christmas Eve; his birthday. It wasn't like it was their fault though, his grandparents left town tomorrow and this was his parents last chance to visit them.

Ryoma walked into the kitchen and found the package in its usual spot. He didn't bother to take it back to his room because the house was void of other people. Inside the box was a letter and 3 photographs. Opening the letter he read its contents.

_Merry Christmas Chibisuke!_

_And I suppose happy birthday too!_

_Here is your final hint._

_If you don't work out who I am today that's it!_

_No more packages for you._

_Today is your last chance to find out who I am,_

_So… Good luck!_

_From R_

Ryoma's eyed widened, _'today is my last chance?' _He grabbed the photos from the box and flicked through them. Him playing tennis with someone, him swimming with someone, him drinking Ponta with someone… They were all normal photos. Well, normal beside the fact that the 'someone' who was with him in all these photos had their face crossed out with a black marker. Ryoma flipped the photos over hoping for more of a hint, thankfully he was in luck. Scrawled on the back of one of the photos was a message.

_Want more photos? There should be an album full of them somewhere…_

Ryoma put the photos down and walked into the living room. If the album was somewhere in this house, it was most likely with the other photo albums his mother kept. He stopped in front of the book shelf and scanned the album labels.

"Wedding… Birthday's… Christmas…" He mumbled as he dragged his finger across the labels. _'There!' _He thought as his finger stopped on the only album that lacked a label. It was old and clearly hadn't been opened in some time. Ryoma sat down on the couch and opened the album. Inside there was page after page of photos of Ryoma with a person. This person just happened to look exactly like him just a few years older. Ryoma flicked through the pages, reading every label and looking at every photograph; Ryoma and Ryoga playing tennis, Ryoga and Ryoma making a snowman etc. One photo Ryoma came across was of him sleeping with this 'Ryoga' person and was labelled in children's scrawl 'Me and Aniki.' It was this particular photo that sparked a flow of memories in Ryoma.

"_Aniki give me back my orange!" "Come take it!"_

"_Baka Aniki, stop messing up my hair!"_

"_What a cute cat! Thankyou Aniki!"_

"_Ne Aniki? Will you play with me?"_

"_I'll beat you this time!" "Just try Chibisuke!"_

"_One day I'll be better at tennis than you!"_

"_Yummy! What's it called?" "Ponta."_

"Aniki…" Ryoma whispered, finally remembering the brother from when he was younger. He however wasn't aware that said person was standing right behind him.

"Yo Chibisuke! Finally remembered me?" Ryoga greeted from behind him. Ryoma's head whipped around so fast you'd have thought he'd have whiplash.

"Aniki! What are you doing here?" He asked his brother as Ryoga flopped down of the couch beside him.

"Just seeing if you'd remember me," he replied with a smirk, placing a box on Ryoma's lap. The boy looked up at him curiously.

"What's this?"

"Happy Birthday Chibisuke!" Ryoga congratulated in reply, ruffling his hair until Ryoma slapped his hand away muttering "Baka Aniki." Ryoma opened the box to find a new tennis racket and a can of grape Ponta.

"Domo," he thanked as he opened the can and took a sip of the fizzy purple liquid.

The two talked for a while , catching up on the things they'd missed in the last couple of years and whether or not Ryoga had found his 'Grand dream' yet, until he pulled an orange out of his pocket and took a bite, not bothering to peel the skin. It was obvious he was trying to annoy the younger Echizen as he was going on about how wonderful the orange was. Well at least until said boy reached up and took a bite out of said orange, surprising his older brother with his boldness.

"Tch, it's not _that _good. The ones from back home are better." He said before finishing off his Ponta and crushing the can. The two remained silent for a while, just revelling in each other's presence when Ryoga spoke.

"By the way Chibisuke," Ryoma looked at him expectantly. "Can I have my stuff back?" Ryoma almost face palmed.

"Baka Aniki! Why did you even send it to me in the first place?!" And the two proceeded to argue, both secretly enjoying fighting like old times.

**Omake- The next day at tennis practice**

The Seigaku Regulars stood in a group watching their rookie practice against a wall. It wasn't that he was practicing that was odd, no. It was that he was smiling, seemingly oblivious to the world around him.

"Ne, Oishi. I wonder what's wrong with Ochibi, he's smiling!" Eiji cried as he hung off his doubles partner.

"I don't know Eiji, maybe he's sick!" Seigaku's mother hen replied.

"Maybe he's happy? I think that's a new racket he's playing with, I'd be happy if _I _got a new racket," Momo offered. "What do you think Fuji-sempai?"

"Saa~" His sempai said, smile widening as he lifted his camera and proceeded to take photos of Ryoma's rare smile. "This will make some wonderful blackmail material!" He chimed happily, not paying attention to his now terrified team mates.

"Well whatever it is, Echizen isn't going to be happy that Fuji-sempai is taking photos." Momo said sweat dropping, his sempai nodding in agreement as they watched Fuji take plenty of photos.


End file.
